


tightrope

by ninespercentage (nicrt)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual References, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/ninespercentage
Summary: we'll see how this goes





	tightrope

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/fanpd_/status/1020336217852801024) here. always was a rarepair lover :')

they're like two poles attracted to one another, magnetism their master. a pair stars that can't help but revolve around each other, caught in each other’s gravity. two predators waiting and baiting, bidding their time and feigning offense. watching each other's movements, playing each other's game. with air that simmers in the autumn cold. a tension only known to them alone.

wenjun leaning on the pool table, poised over the edge to take a shot.

xukun sitting by the bar, nursing a shot of his own in hand.

over the glass, xukun sees how the other balances himself on his feet. how his spine curves as he bends over the table, elegant fingers curled around the cue stick. his mind wanders, and he sees wenjun bending him over on the pool table, hovering above him intimately close, hand tight around xukun’s dick instead.

his breathing hitches, when wenjun looks him the eye as he hits the eight-ball. the winning shot, the cue stick hitting the ball with a resounding crack, straight into a pocket. wenjun straightening himself as he sends xukun a smug smile. that might be how their night will end, xukun muses. with xukun screaming into the night, as wenjun thrusts into him from behind, smirking down at him.

wenjun watches as xukun lifts the glass up, commemorating his latest victory. and then, plump lips pursed against the edge of the glass; tilting his head back to down the alcohol in one go. wenjun's mind wonders, how good those lips might look like wrapped around his cock. all full lips wide open and hollow flushed cheeks.

his heartbeat stutters, when xukun glances at him, as he brings the glass down onto the counter top gently. as he darts his tongue out to lick a stray droplet of alcohol on his lips. hard not imagine then, how those lips will glisten with drool and cum as he smiles up at him.

it takes an hour - a long hour, a torturous hour, a barely breathable hour - before they leave their respective perches.

wenjun sauntering from the pool table, xukun strutting from the bar. poles that meet in the middle, closer and closer; stars that threaten to go supernova, hotter and hotter; predators ready to play, bolder and bolder.

"hi," they both breathe, both smirk at the same time.

"lonely night?"

"a little. good game?"

"good enough."

hands find themselves on hips. eyes rake over face, figure, then lips. fingers curling into the leather jacket. arms wrapping around denim shoulders. lips barely ghosting over smooth skin.

xukun tiptoes so he can brush his mouth against wenjun’s ear. "you know, you could make my night a little better."

wenjun leans down so he can feel xukun’s warm breath across his face. "and how do you propose i do that?"

"give me a ride on that bike of yours...and then...” xukun nibbles his bottom lip, poking at wenjun’s curiosity.

“…and then?” wenjun prods, fingers pressing not so gently on xukun’s hips.

xukun pecks wenjun quickly on the cheek. “we'll see?"

wenjun smirks. "alright then,” presses his own kiss on the edges of xukun’s lips. “

“we'll see."


End file.
